OBJECTIVE: To provide a reliable data base for comparison of pathological gait with normal gait in children. A kinematic gait study of normal children will be carried out from the onset of independent walking through seven years of age. Angular rotations and linear measurements are made from three dimensional cinematography. A Vanguard Motion Analyzer, sonic digitizer, computer and automatic plotter are used to make the multiple measurements required. In addition, force plate measurments of vertical load, fore and aft shear, medial/lateral shear, torque and center of pressure will be made. Femoral antetorsion and neck shaft angles will be determined at two year intervals by a technique utilizing fluoroscopy with image intensification, 70mm camera, and Vanguard Motion Analyzer. Angualr rotations, linear displacements and force plate calculations will be correlated to establish evolving gait patterns from independent walking to seven years of age. Surface electromyograms will be taken of muscle group activity. We will seek to establish specific gait patterns and identify the specific gait parameters which are the best indicators of the evolution of mature gait. A specific goal is to establish sufficient data to compare gait patterns with reliable normal controls at each age through seven years. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Convery, F.R.; Minteer, M.A.; Sutherland, D.H.; and Amiel, D.: Biomechanical Effects on Adjacent Joints Following Spherocentric Total Knee Arthroplasty in Patients with Polyarticular Disability. Abstract. Transactions of the 23rd Annual Meeting, Orthopedic Research Society, Las Vegas, Nevada. Vol. 2: 52, Feb. 1-3, 1977. Sutherland, D.H.; Cooper, L.; Daniel, D.: The Effects on Walking on Paralysis of the Ankle Plantar Flexors by Tibial Nerve Block. Abstract. Transactions of the 23rd Annual Meeting, Orthopedic Research Society, Las Vegas, Nevada. Vol. 2: 288, Feb. 1-3-, 1977.